Why Don't You Love Me
by AngelEyes0665
Summary: Everyone hates to be ignored. What happens when Lindi ignores the boy who cares about her the most? Will he even kill to be with Lindi? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Why Don't You Love Me?

Series of: CreepFest

By: AngelEyes0665

Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps or any of R.L. Stine's books. I do not have any money own me right now so please, I beg of you, do not sue me.

Prolouge

I stared into his sky-blue eyes intently. My finger sitting on the trigger.

This is it, I thought to myself.

I can finally get what I deserve.

She didn't deserve him, and she never will.

She picked him over me, fine.

I'll show her what real love is.

I shifted the gun from him to her.

Her golden yellow sunshine blonde hair, moved against her face with the violent wind.

Here we are, up on Dove's Hill.

No one will ever find out, it'll be real quick.

Then, me and her could finally be together.

No more, threats, no more, phone calls.

This is it...I can finally achieve what I've wanted for so long.

I smiled before pulling the trigger, and watched the bullet soar through his heart.

Chapter 1

I had been running for atleast 30 minutes. My sneakers slapped against the water on the concrete. It had been raining ever since Friday and it was already Tuesday!

Because of the run, I had to miss my daily jogs. It turned out beautifully this morning but then ended in rain as soon as it striked noon.

My golden blonde hair clung to my skin like a fly to sandpaper. Today was a bad day for a jog, I told myself sarcastically. I contuined to run until I saw my large mansion house come into view.

I opened the white gate that had small doves painted across it. I contuined to run past our garden that filled up the whole front yard until I reached the front doorstep.

My key in hand, I opened up the door and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me and panted loudly. "Lindi! You have dragged mud all onto the carpet! Oh, dear, oh, dear." Ms. Jefferson said.

I stared at the plump lady and finally answered. "I'm sorry Ms. Jefferson. I didn't know it was going to rain today. I'll clean it up." I answered while taking off my muddy white sneakers.

"No, no. Let me get that. That's what I'm being paid for, dear." Ms. Jefferson replied. She was our maid and also stayed into the Carmicheal's mansion.

I nodded before walking slowly up the carpeted stairs. I rounded my way down the long hallway and opened the laundry door. We had an upstairs laundry and a downstairs one.

I pulled open the top of the washer machine and began to add in the substances. I put my white tennis shoes inside, and closed the lid and began to hear the washer start up.

Walking out the room, I closed the door and headed towards my room. The floorboards creaked as I opened my wooden door and stepped inside.

Cold air greeted me as I closed the door. Why is it so cold in here? I must have left the window open! I quickly darted across my large room and pulled down the window ledge.

"That's better." I said outloud to myself. I flopped down onto my large canopy princess bed and shoved my head in the pink flowered pillows.

Today wasn't going well for me. Sure, we didn't have to attend school today. But I had recieved news on the phone that my best friend forever was moving away.

I didn't know what to do! Suddenly, the pink phone began to ring. I uttered a groan and sat up, I reached for the reciever and pulled it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked miserably.

"Hey Lindi!" A male voice rang. I suddenly smiled. It was Kris, my boyfriend. Me and Kris had been dating for 3 years now. It was so great to find someone who actually cared about you.

"Hey Kris. I hope you have that cast off your leg. I've missed you so much at school." I said.

Kris chuckled. "I've missed you too Lindi. Yes, I have my cast off. My ankle looks a little swollen though, the doctor said I should soak it in water for a while. How are things going?" Kris asked.

I sighed. "Felisha is moving soon." I replied.

Kris groaned. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. This must be hard for you, you guys are like, best friends." Kris replied.

"I know Kris. But, you've go to move on, you know. I'll just have to find me a new friend." I said regretfully.

"Don't find you a good friend to come between us." Kris said teasingly.

I pictured him talking through the phone. His sky-blue eyes staring at the t.v. as if searching for answers. His dark blonde hair, cut lowly like a crew cut.

Then I pictured the cute dimples he had when he smiled. Yes, I loved Kris Dunstin dearly.

"I won't. No one's ever going to come between us, baby." I replied with a laugh.

How little did I know?

I made my way through the hallways of Marland View High. I heard whistles from some senior boys, but I rolled my eyes. I was used to it.

It was not easy being the most richest and popularest girl at Marland View High. But I loved the attention I got when I wore my mini skirts.

"Hey Lindi!" A voice called behind me. I turned around sharply to see who it was. It was him. Rick O'Brien. I stared at Rick thoughtfully before answering.

"Hello Rick." I said. Rick was Felisha's ex-boyfriend. He had used Felisha just to get closer to me. "How's it going?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I stared at his acne filled face. Rick was about 6 feet with broad shouders and a workout body. He had one dimple in his left cheek and brown eyes with neck length black hair.

"Nothing really." I answered shortly. I had nothing to say to Rick, he was nothing to me anyways. "That's cool. How's Kris getting along? It was a shame about that football accident. Billy Jones was a big guy, when he fell on Kris' leg..I thought it was going to pop off!" Rick joked.

I didn't find this funny. "Rick, what do you want?" I demanded. I looked up at the clock above the school lockers as we walked together.

"Okay. Look Lindi. I know we got off to a rocky start but I...uhh..I wanted to know if you errr..wanted to go to the movies or something with me?" Rick asked with a smile.

I sighed. "Rick how many times do I have to tell you? I am dating Kris and my heart belongs to him. Even if I wasn't dating Kris, I would never go out with you anyways. Not with the way you treated Felisha!" I shouted out shrilly.

Some teenagers stopped and looked at us. Rick just swallowed and stared at me. "Now. Before you waste your breath, I'm going to class...the late bell is about to ring." I replied before he could answer.

Pushing past Rick, I made my way to Homeroom Math.

"Rick is a total creep!" Martha whispered to me. "I know. Can you believe him? He has some nerve!" I whispered back. Martha was my other friend from elementary school.

We turned our focus back to our English teacher, which was the last class of the day. I had skipped lunch to go chill at the Library with Martha.

"I can hear you." Rick muttered from beside me. "So?" I shot back. Mr. Goyle stared at all three of us. "Lindi, Martha, Rick? Is there something you all would like to share infront of the class?" He asked.

I stared at Mr. Goyle's four chins in disgust. They looked so gross. "No, I'm sorry for talking during your lesson Mr. Goyle. Me and Martha here were discussing the fine arts of Literature and your ways of teaching. Rick, here, wanted to pitch in on your good sense of education." I said in a well educated way.

Mr. Goyle smiled. I am such a teacher's pet. I basically get my way because my father could own and buy this school or it's school district if he wanted too.

The dismissal bell finally rang. No one hear Mr. Goyle's shouts over the bell as everyone piled out the small hot classroom. I walked with Martha who dragged on and on about her family.

Martha wasn't exactly poor, but she didn't have all the nice clothes like most kids. I just drifted straight ahead, staring at the teenagers rushing out of the school.

"Lindi? Hello!" Martha interrupted me. "Huh?" I asked. "I asked you what did you think about Zak Nickens? Is he hot or what?" Martha demanded.

"He's okay." I answered truthfully. "No, he's more than okay. So then, she was like..." Martha dragged on again. I felt msyelf so bored with Martha that I decided to ditch her.

"Hey Marth, I have to hurry and go. I have a private swim lesson that's starting now. See you tomorrow!" I called while jogging to my locker.

"Okay! Call me!" Martha called as she headed towards her locker. Yeah right, I thought with a smile. I opened up my locker and grabbed the books I would need.

Closing my locker door, I raised my eyes to see Rick standing there with a big smile. "Nice cover up in English." He said cooly. I rolled my eyes.

I walked ahead of Rick, not giving him time to catch up. "Hey! What's your problem anyways?" Rick called as he tried to run up to me.

"You're my problem!" I yelled with fire burning in my eyes. Rick grabbed my shoulder roughly and spun me around so I was looking into his dark brown eyes.

His grip tightened and his eyes looked dangerous. "Ouch! Rick stop, you're hurting me!" I said angrily. Rick didn't let go but still gazed into my eyes.

"Rather you like it or not. You Will Love me!" Rick threatened in a low voice. He pushed me away and walked out the exit of the school.

I grabbed my shoulder and winced in pain. Rick had left a red mark on my right shoulder blade. I contuined to walk out the same exit Rick took.

I hated not being able to drive. I wasn't going to get my Mercedes Benz till my 16th Birthday. So from then on, I was forced to ride this lame bike.

My parents hadn't hired me a choffeur yet. They couldn't seem to find one up to my standards. I pedaled past the low shingled houses, the wind blowing past me felt great.

I was glad it wasn't raining today. Maybe I could finally take that good jog I've been wanting so long. I thought with a smile. I looked at my watch.

Then, I contuined my journey home, racing very lightly with the wind.

I past Felisha's old house, with the "sold" sign on it. I also past Martha's house. I felt something sneaking up behind me as I turned the corner sharp and fast.

I turned around and peered behind my shoulder. It was a blue corvette with a long white sratch on the left side. The corvette was right behind me, so I moved to the left side of the street.

So did the corvette. Then I moved to the right again, so did the corvette.

I became angry, who did this driver think he was kidding? I speeded faster, so did the car.

The corvette got so close that the front grill was a few feet from my bike tire. The car inched forward and forward. Do something! I shouted to myself.

My legs wouldn't stop pedaling, they kept going, my hands wouldn't turn, they stayed frozen on the handle bars.

I screamed when I realized it. The car was going to run me over!

Okay. That was the 1st chapter of my story called "Why Don't You love me?" I hope you guys really enjoyed it. Please review it. If I don't get at least 6 reviews, then I won't make another chapter. Love you all, AngelEyes0665.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I forced myself to pull the bike onto the sidewalk. The blue corvette flew straight ahead on the street, not even stopping or slowing down.

I panted, sweat pouring down the sides of my face. Who was that driver? Why was they trying to run me over? The questions pounded through my veins.

My legs felt shaky as I contuined to pedal down the sidewalk. The orange and brown leaves were littered alll on the ground, and the crunching noise my tires made when they hit them, seemed to be giving me a headache.

I had to find out who this driver was. I just had too.

"So, the car just followed you, almost running you over?" Martha answered. We were both sitting in Piz's Pizza after I had got home and told the story to my mom.

I nodded and bit into my pepperoni pizza. This was my 5th slice. Martha stared at me as I ate fast, not drinking any of my Coke.

"Slow down Lindi! All that pizza is going to add pounds on you." Martha warned. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have to worry about eating too much.

I always lost the carbs and pounds by my own gym in the basement. Martha hadn't even touched her 1st slice yet. "Martha, are you going to eat that?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I was just interested in your story." Martha replied. Her curly red hair sat huffily on her shouders. Martha was a little chubby with light green eyes.

"I need to find out who it was." I added shortly. Martha thought, her hand stroking her chin.

"Could it be Kris?" Martha asked truthfully. I stared at Martha with a glare on my face. "Martha..let's get real here!" I said with a playful smile now.

"Okay. How about Rick?" She said after minutes of silence. I dropped my slice of pizza and stared into her grass green eyes.

"I hadn't even thought of that. I mean, he had threatened me in the school hallway. He had left minutes before I did, it could have been Rick trying to run me over. But, why?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Is it because you turned him down?" Martha asked. She began picking the cheese off her pizza slice. "Maybe so. That's one question I will have to ask." I said truthfully.

"Well be careful. There's crazy people out there like him." Martha said as she liked some tomato sauce off he upper lip with a smile.

I began eating my pizza again, before taking a sip of my Coke in a bottle.

"Bye Mom." I shouted while heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked through the kitchen with the chef. "I'm going to visit Kris. I'll be back in a little while." I said.

"Wait honey!" My mom answered. She came rushing out the kitchen, some flour dusted on the sides of her cheeks. My mom was tall with long blonde hair that stopped at her mid-back.

She had green eyes with a tight lipped smile. No wonder why my mom had a new boyfriend every month. Good looks runs on her sides of the family.

My dad is always on bussiness trips, so we never get to see him. Even though they are still married and never will divorce anytime soon, my mother and father always have new lovers.

"Here, tell Kris I hope he gets better. I don't want you walking all the way there. Take my car." My mom said with a smile. My eyes lit up and I smiled.

My mother never let me drive her expensive Escalade. I threw my arms around her and grabbed the keys. "Thanks mom, you're the best!" I called behind my shoulder.

"I know!" She said jokingly when I closed the front door. I walked on the pebble stones that led you to the dove fenced gate. Opening the gate, I stepped out onto the sidewalk and turned left.

I spotted the black Escalade in our back yard. We're so rich that we own another house, that is the guest house though. I made my way up the driveway and opened the door to the Escalade.

I felt the seats. Then I started it up and let the car sit for a while. I turned the radio onto my favorite station and took off down the street.

I smiled when Kris' house came into view. Kris lived on this street called SouthRoad. On the street it contained short houses with yards full of trees.

It wasn't a beautiful neighborhood like the one I lived in, which was called Lovely Lane. But it was better than the other streets in Marland View.

I pulled into his rocky gravel driveway and turned off the car. I knew I should have called before coming, but I couldn't wait to see him.

Opening the car door, I jumped out and closed it quickly. Everytime I went over Kris' house I got a little nervous. I guess because his parents always made me nervous.

I knocked on the wooden door softly at first and then a little hard. "Coming." Said a gruff voice. Soon infront of me, was Mr. Dunstin.

Mr. Dunstin was a short bald-head man with a gray beard. He had grey eyes and a cold look about himself. "Hi Mr. Dunstin. I just came by to see Kris." I said with a friendly smile.

"He's not here. Come inside." Mr. Dunstin said while opening the door to lead me in. I walked inside and closed the door behing me.

Their house was so amazing. Artifacts from old times all on the walls. Furniture so artistic and paintings everywhere. Of course, Mrs. Dunstin was a painter herself.

I sat down on this african couch with animals on it by the wide window. Mr. Dunstin sat in the identifying african armchair, his grey cold eyes studying me.

"Do you know where he's gone off too?" I asked slowly. Mr. Dunstin propped his legs on the glass table in between the front of us.

"All I know is that he went off with some girl." He said with a smirk. I felt my throat tightened. Kris probably was having lunch with a friend or something.

"Girl? Well, she's probably just a friend." I told him. I tightened my fist a little. Mr. Dunstin chuckled and then laughed. His big belly bouncing as he did so.

"No, she wasn't just a friend! Girl comes over here looking very pretty. Nice dress, hair did up. Kris hobbled down the stairs looking dressed up as well.

I don't know where they were going. Yeah, she was a pretty one all right. She wasn't as pretty as you of course, but she looked close to a chubby what's that actress name? Lindsay Lohan! Yeah, her!" Mr. Dunstin said.

My eyes narrowed at the glass table. "Red hair, a little chubby. Green eyes. I forgot her name though. It was an older days name." Mr. Dunstin kept on.

I stared up at Mr. Dunstin and smiled. "Thank you alot. When Kris get's home, tell him to call me." I said and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Okay. I will." He said as he walked me to the door. I leaped off the front stoop and walked over to my Mother's escalade. I narrowed my eyes again at the figure leaning against the car.

"Rick..what do you want?" I threatened. I grabbed the car keys pressed tightly in my hand. "I just wanted to apoligize. For..you know. The other day. I didn't mean to grab you that hard." Rick said with a frown.

I walked over to him and looked into his eyes. "Whatever. What are you doing here?" I asked. I folded my arms as he smirked and moved forward.

"I went over to your million dollar place and your mom said you went to Kris house. So I came over here, to talk to you and him. Where is the feller anyways?" Rick asked.

I groaned. "Out with some girl." I said. Rick looked down at me with a frown. "Sorry I asked." He murmmered. "It's okay, you didn't know." I said and then smiled.

Rick actually did look cute behind his acne filled face. "You walked here?" I asked, not seeing his car or anything. "Yes. My car's in the car shop. Got it messed up." He said.

"For your trouble I'll give you a ride back." I suggested. Rick's eyes lit up. "Thanks Lindi! I owe you one!" He said. Rick nearly ran to the passenger side.

I opened the doors and smiled as he piled in. Rick felt the material and smiled. "Wow. You guys are really loaded." He said with a smile.

I just nodded and backed out of Kris' driveway. We pulled off down the street. "What street do you live on?" I asked once we reached a three-way drive.

"Kross Road." Rick said, staring at the navigation in my mom's car. I pressed in Kross Road and smiled as the voice began to speak to us.

"This is so cool." Rick kept saying over and over. To tell you the truth, I had alot of fun with Rick during the car drive. I saw his house as we pulled up.

It was a small copper red house with some broken shingles. One of the windows was cracked and replaced with duck tape. There was no grass on his front lawn. Only dirt.

I tried to hold in my gasp of suprise as I pulled up the dirt gravel driveway. Rick stared at me as if he was expecting me to push him out the car.

"I'm suprise you didn't comment about my house." He grumbled under his breath. "I wouldn't dare say anything about it." I lied, trying not to show it.

Rick smiled. "My ma, and pops haven't been making money at their job. I have to bring the food on the table. It's not easy." Rick said. Trust me, I can see that, I thought.

"Well, I'll see you later Rick." I said, after minutes of silence. "Yeah, thanks for the ride." Rick replied with a smile. He began to open up the door.

I didn't know what came over me, I just had this sudden feeling. I grabbed Rick's acne filled face and pushed his lips towards mine.

I heard Rick moan. He ran his hands through my blonde hair. Thoughts were rushing through my mind. Was this right? Am I cheating on Kris?

I pulled away from Rick. He stared at me in confusion and angrily. "What's your problem?" He said, his eyes flamming angrily. I touched my pink lips slowly.

I could feel Rick's teeth marks from nibbling my bottom lip. "Rick...I can't do this. I feel unfaithful to Kris." I said slowly, I raised my eyes to his.

Rick just stared at the window. He drummed his fingers on the glass. Slowly, Rick turned to me with an glare. "Going out with another girl...sounds unfaithful to me." He said.

I studied Rick for a minute. "Bye Rick." I said coldly. I couldn't believe he said that about Kris! "You're going to beg for me to be your's! You wait, Lindi!" Rick replied.

I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. Rick opened up the car door and walked out. He slammed the door and ran all the way to his front porch.

I stared down at my plaid red and black mini skirt. I felt so bad, but Rick deserved it! I watched his tall figure at the front porch, and then he disappeared inside.

I slumped against the cool leather seat. I blew my blonde hair out my face and stared into the rearview mirror.

My pink lips were a darker shade and a little swollen from Rick. My hair was all over my head and my eyes had some tears in them.

"Get yourself together, Lindi!" I scolded myself silently.

I stared at my math exam in fustration. I was so mad at Kris! He hadn't even called me at all! What a creep!

The problems blurred through my eyes. I hadn't gotten any sleep, I was worring about the mystery girl and Kris.

I'm pretty sure he's at school today. "Psst." A voice called to me from across the table. I looked up from the paper and stared into the face of an fellow classmate.

"What?" I muttered. His name was Brian...Brian something, I think. "What's the answer to number 14?" He asked.

I turned around quickly and blocked his view from my paper. No, way was he getting answers from me.

Soon enough, everyone finished and class was dismissed. I made my way out the mob of people at the door and started walking towards Second Period class.

Someone's arm slipped around my waist and pulled me close. I looked up at the person and then down. It was Kris. Seemed like he was a lot better.

"Hey Babes. What's wrong?" Kris asked. His brown eyes looked at me worriedly. "Nothing. I came by the other day. You were out...with some girl?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Kris' smile widened and he laughed. "Oh yeah. I was out with Martha! She needed help getting ready for that Math Exam so I helped her study. We went out for Pizza! I didn't know that girl could eat so much!" Kris said with a smile.

"Why didn't Martha just ask me?" I said suspiciously. "You know how your grades are. Plus, I have the highest grade in the whole grade! No need to brag though." Kris said, he grabbed my books and carried them for me.

I smiled. "Kris..here I am getting jealous, over nothing but a study date. I'm so sorry!" I said. I threw my arms around him and began to kiss him.

Some Freshman girls giggled as they walked by. I didn't care! The only thing that mattered in the world was me and Kris! I opened my eyes and broke away from the kiss.

"Come on we're going to be late for class!" I said. "Okay. I love you, bye!" Kris called. "Love you too!" I called back, before walking to Geometry.

"Lindi...Lindi!" My swim instructer's voice rang through my head. "Huh?" I snapped out of my day dream. I day dreamed that me and Kris were preparing for our wedding day.

"I said you can go take your break now!" Jim Leung said with a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." I said. I pulled myself out of the swimming pool and dried off with a towel.

"Be back in 10 minutes!" Jim called behind me. I opened up the door to the Girl's locker room and breathed a deep breath. It was so cold.

Even though I was going to get right back into the pool, I figured out I might as well take a shower. I hated to be in chlorine (how you spell it? lol).

It just made me feel disgusting. I know you can't feel it on you, but the thought of swimming in it is nasty. I walked into the shower room and turned on the hot shower.

I began to peel off my swimming suit, when a figure grabbed me from behind.

I screamed as something sharp poked through my skin on my side.


End file.
